Corpse Spiders
| res=Active | damage_type=Physical | desc=Throw a jar with spiders that attack nearby enemies for a total of damage as Physical before dying. | other=Signature spells are free to cast; Unattackable; Summon | skill_image = spiderman.jpg }} Corpse Spiders is a Physical spell used by Witch Doctors in Diablo III. In-game Hurls a jar at the targeted location. The jar causes no damage, but releases four spiders that bite nearby enemies, inflicting 144% damage as Physical over 2 seconds each (576% total). Spiders seek enemies within 25 yards. A single enemy may be bitten by more than one spider. The Spiders do count as pets for the purpose of damage bonuses (including Pet Damage affixes), but due to a bug (see below) that is severely hindered in-game. For the purpose of Zunimassa's Haunt damage or protection bonus, Corpse Spiders will not not count as pets due to not being targetable. Runes: *'Leaping Spiders': Damage type changes to Poison, damage increases to 161% as Poison (646% total), and spiders leap at the target instantly. *'Spider Queen: '''Throw a jar with a single spider queen instead of four spiders. The spider queen deals 2625% damage as Poison over 15 seconds to enemies within 10 yards of itself. Only one spider queen may be summoned at a time. *'Widowmakers: ' Increases the total damage to 700% damage as Physical. *'Medusa Spiders: Damage type changes to Cold, spiders Slow enemies by 60% for 2 seconds with every bite. *'''Blazing Spiders: '''Damage type changes to Fire and spiders return 3 Mana per hit. Non-rune enhancements: *The Spider Queen's Grasp' (Legendary Ceremonial Knife): increases damage done by Corpse Spiders by 45-60% and creates a patch of webs at the jar's impact location that slows enemies by 60-80%. Each patch is 5 yard radius and lasts 5 seconds. *'Simplicity's Strength' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 25% (+0.5% per rank) and heals the character for 4% of maximum Life per hit (rank 25 bonus). *'Boyarsky's Chip' (Legendary Gem): Taunts the first enemy hit for 2 seconds (rank 25 bonus). *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank). *'Mask of Jeram' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): increases damage done by 150-200%. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Spiders attack 40-50% faster. *'Helltooth Harness Set''' (Set Bonus for 2 items): damaging enemies with Corpse Spiders will apply Necrosis, slowing enemies by 60% and inflicting 3000% damage per tick for 10 seconds. Elemental Damage type is chosen from the highest skill bonus of the character. *'Helltooth Harness Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): after casting Wall of Death, gain +9000% increased damage for 15 seconds for Corpse Spiders. *'Spirit of Arachyr Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): also summons a Spider Queen that leaves patches of webs, dealing 4000% damage over 5 second and slowing affected enemies by 60%. The Queen moves where Corpse Spiders are cast. *'Spirit of Arachyr Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage by 9000%. Passives: *'Vision Quest': every damaging hit increases Mana regeneration by 40% for 5 seconds, effect does not stack. Bugs Despite specifically being stated in patch notes that all skill runes should benefit from all effects that empower pets, in the live version, only Spider Queen rune does so. Other skill runes will not be treated as pets for any purposes. Development Originally, this skill was known as Spider Statue, summonning a statue that caused spiders to emerge from the ground and cover nearby monsters, dealing Poison damage, afflicted monsters taking damage faster the longer they were near the statue. Category:Witch Doctor Skills Category:Animals